tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Bludd and Mayhem
Characters: Major Bludd, Miles Mayhem Location: Australia Date: January 26, 2016 TP: Oz Effect TP Summary: Major Bludd and Miles Mayhem meet to discuss an upcoming operation at Pine Gap. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Oz Effect TP As logged by Miles Mayhem - Tuesday, January 26, 2016, 9:44 PM ------------------------------------------------- Australian Continent - Australia :Welcome to the land down under, where women glow and men plunder. Can you hear, can you hear the thunder? You better run, you better take cover. Australia is an island so large it is considered a continent in its own right. Formerly a British penal colony, Australia is known these days for koalas, didjeridoos and Crocodile Dundee. Australia's interior is hot and dry desert, while the coastal regions can be quite mild and pleasant. Tasmania, a smaller island off-shoot, is located off the southeastern coast of Australia, near the province of Victoria. The separate and independent nation of New Zealand is 1,200 miles southeast of Australia. Miles Mayhem is a powerfully-built if corpulent older gentleman in a dark blue paramilitary uniform. His short steel-grey hair is combed backward from his receding hairline. Bushy grey eyebrows add expression to his dark, mean eyes. A thick grey mustache likewise accents his usual frown. With his outfit he wears a white dress shirt with matching white gloves, and a dark blue necktie that complements his uniform. His feet are covered in shiny steel-toed black combat boots, worn under his un-bloused pants. Miles Mayhem comes to the door of Bludd's swanky new digs, and rings to alert Bludd that he's here. Although he could probably just let himself in, he submits to whatever security Bludd may have hired or installed. Dressing down (for Miles, at least), Mayhem is wearing his paramilitary uniform as usual, but has left the fruit salad of metals at home, preferring to appear just like any other corpulent military soon-to-retiree. After a minute's pause, a low buzz emits from the door, followed by a quiet click. From a round speaker set into the wall beside the door, Bludd's voice says, "C'mon in, Commander." Miles Mayhem strolls in like he owns the place - probably because he likely does. He looks around, however, taking in any changes to the décor, to see if Bludd has bothered to decorate. After a moment, he turns his attention to Bludd himself. "Major," he says expansively. "It's good to see that you've recovered from your unfortunate ordeal. How is your health?" Getting right to the point, he looks Bludd in his good eye and asks, "Are you ready to get back into the field?" :Bludd a dark-haired man standing about six feet tall, dressed in dark grey trousers, a greyish-blue button-down shirt, and a black leather jacket. A black vanDyke beard frames his thin lips, and his left eye is covered with a black eyepatch, evidently to hide the remnants of a past injury. The remaining eye takes in his surroundings with a mix of cool confidence and unwavering malice. Bludd hasn't done anything to redecorate the place other than to live in it: a bottle of brandy beside a partly-full snifter, a partly disassembled .45, and a special forces tactics magazine grace the fancy coffee table he has his stocking feet propped up on. He leans forward to put a glass ashtray down beside the handgun, pausing to exhale smoke out of the corner of his mouth, away from Mayhem. "People say I'm hard t'kill," he drawls, grinning, "and it's true. I think I've sat around long enough, sure. When do we get started?" Miles Mayhem grins broadly. "I like your attitude. Have you ever been out to Pine Gap in Northern Territory?" Mayhem asks, taking a seat without asking and stroking his resplendent mustache. "They're an American-run satellite tracking station, and they have some information I want. Rax can get in to get it for me, but I'm afraid the difficulty might be to get him back out. That's where you come in. There's a lot of money to be had in this, and you might just be the man for the job." Bludd chuckles at the mention of Pine Gap. "Yeah, Rax mentioned the place. He talked about ... some kind of diversion, if I'm remembering right." He sits up and puts his feet on the floor. "What kind of forces do you have to commit t'this?" Miles Mayhem leans forward, suddenly all business. "Not many, I'm afraid. This isn't a Cobra-sanctioned operation -- we'll have VENOM forces only. All I'll need you to do is keep the Americans busy while Rax escapes, and then, of course, get yourself out as well. I'll be on hand personally to assist - I don't plan to leave you high and dry. If this goes well, you'll be folded into Phase 2, where the real profit is." Mayhem doesn't yet elucidate on what that might entail. Bludd nods as Mayhem speaks. "Simple enough. So small team, diversion/distraction is the best tactic." He crushes out the remainder of his cigarette in the ashtray, staring at it pensively. "I'll need t'know the details of what forces and equipment you're committing to this operation in order to draw up a plan." He looks up at Mayhem. "And when the operation is to go off, o'course." Miles Mayhem nods, and reaches into his pocket, pulling out an encrypted flash drive. "You mind?" he asks, gesturing towards the large flat-screen TV. Unless Bludd says otherwise, Mayhem plugs the flash drive into the side of the TV and presses his thumb over a fingerprint identifier. The TV flickers on, and the schematics and personnel files of various VENOM agents and their vehicles appear on screen for Bludd to flip through and examine. Leaning back into the sofa, Bludd nods to Mayhem and watches as the TV brings up the information. He picks up the remote from the coffee table and starts perusing the files. "Good," he says as he reads. "This is good." Miles Mayhem nods, watching Bludd more than he watches the information. "The timeline is flexible. Rax has his faked credentials and is ready to go. We're moving our equipment into the country as we speak. By the time you're ready to move, we'll be in position to back you up, and I'm placing all of my forces under your direct command for the operation. I'll provide your air support in the Switchblade and be prepared to pull Rax and you both out myself if I have to." "Wonderful." Bludd smiles absently as he flips through the files. After a moment he looks up at Mayhem again. "I'll be ready soon's you are," he affirms. "Just lemme know when." Miles Mayhem nods once more, leaving the flash drive for Bludd to continue to access at his leisure. "Alright, then. You choose what agents and equipment you want on your team, and I'll talk to Rax and work out a time. He'd know better than I when would be the best time to infiltrate the facility. Is there anything else I can provide to you to help you prepare?" Mayhem puffs up his broad chest and looks pleased. "Is there info on Pine Gap's defences on here?" Bludd gestures at the TV. Miles Mayhem nods his head and directs Bludd towards the files. "Defenses, maps, schedules - you name it. Rax has been scouting the facility for months. If you have any questions about it, he should be able to help you. If you have any questions about VENOM personnel or equipment, ask me - I've included my private contact information. Obviously, don't let any of this fall into anyone else's hands. If anyone else tries to access that drive, it'll self-destruct." Bludd grins. "Good t'know. Don't worry, your data is safe with me. I'll ..." He pauses and gives a resigned little shrug. "I'll contact Rax if I need t'know more." "Excellent," Mayhem puffs, and steps forward to extend his hand to Bludd. "I look forward to seeing you in action. I've heard good things. You and I will turn a nice little profit over this. I have nothing against Cobra, but it's definitely good to have our own interests and sources of income and power, hm?" Bludd shakes Mayhem's hand and nods, smiling. "Certainly is," he agrees. "I'll be in touch." Mayhem nods in return, and heads out. A few minutes later his Switchblade helicopter takes off from outside, taking him who-knows-where.